


I'm Still Here

by Bisexual_Fangirl_Forever



Series: Rainbow Tomato [26]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Breaking down, Crying, Drabble, F/F, Flowers are back so i did this, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by Music, M/M, Marc Anciel & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug are Cousins, Marc Anciel Needs a Hug, Not Beta Read, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:42:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27638381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bisexual_Fangirl_Forever/pseuds/Bisexual_Fangirl_Forever
Summary: Marc is sad. Why? He doesn't know. Nobody knows, until Nath starts to sing.Listen to this first: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v2TdUubTiLY
Relationships: Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant, Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Series: Rainbow Tomato [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623583
Comments: 11
Kudos: 15
Collections: MarcNath Fics!





	I'm Still Here

**Author's Note:**

> I cried writing this

Marc was sad. He felt it deep in his bones, forcing his lips into a deep frown, and he didn't even know why. His brain just didn't feel like making him smile, making him laugh without forcing it. He knew that nobody could see, he knew it so hard. 

Half of him wished they would reach out, but the other half wished they would stay away. He didn't know how to feel, he couldn't think, he couldn't do anything but curl up and do nothing. 

That's exactly what he was doing now, sitting in the corner of the art room as the rest of the club danced to the music Nino was playing. It was their mandatory dance break, and usually Marc would be up and swaying, shuffling his feet but never letting himself go. But now? Now he was leaning against the wall on the ground, legs up against his chest, head resting on his kneecaps. 

Vaguely, he could hear the latest song fade out and the whispering of his classmates together, picking the next one. He couldn't care less what they chose, but when he heard the beginning beats start to play up he felt himself tremble a little. 

_I am a question to the world, not an answer to be heard, or a moment that's held in your arms._

_And what do you think you'd ever say? I won't listen anyway, you don't know me, and I'll never be what you want me to be._

"Come on Marc! You always sing along to this song!" His cousin cried over the lyrics. 

He knew that was true. He wanted to so bad to jump up, to belt the words, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. 

"Come on! Liven up a little!" Alix joined in. 

_And what, do you think you'd understand? I'm a boy-no, I'm a man. You can't take me and throw me away._

_"_ Is he okay?" He heard Juleka whisper to her girlfriend, Rose never responding back for all he knew. The writer covered his head tightly with his arms as they began to whisper once more. 

" _And how, can you learn what's never shown? Yeah you stand here on your own. They don't know me, 'cause I'm not here,"_ Nathaniel sang, his voice one of the greatest Marc had ever heard. His boyfriend danced his way over to him, and Marc could tell by the clacking of his shoes. 

The redhead leaned forward and grabbed Marc's hands, forcing them out of his raven hair. Now annoyed, the taller whipped his head up and snarled, or well, tried to. It came out more as a sob, and by the shocked and hurt look on Nath's face, he could tell that tears were flowing down his cheeks and ruining his makeup. 

_And I, want a moment to be real. Wanna touch things I don't feel. Wanna hold on, and feel I belong._

"M-Marc..." he startled, backing up. The teen only trembled more and got up, racing out of the room so he didn't have to deal with everybody's heartbroken looks. 

He rammed out of the class, turning the corner and racing down the stairs to get underneath them. He sat there for a while, shaking and sobbing, not really sure how long time had passed. 

It was then that a sudden presence made itself known. Marc whipped his head up and found Mr. Carracci standing above him, a empathetic smile on his lips. He didn't seem to mind Marc's mascara streaked face as he sat himself down in front of the author. 

_And how can the world want me to change? They're the ones that stay the same! They don't know me-_

He simply opened his arms and Marc rushed into them, needing that fatherly presence. The art teacher only embraced his student carefully, like an egg that might crack at any moment, and let him cry. 

  
_Cause I'm not here._

**Author's Note:**

> This feeling is terrifying, don't install it.


End file.
